


sellin' little bottles of love potion number nine

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: fireworks [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, F/F, F/M, M/M, My Aphrodite Children, References to Underage Drinking, Reunion Fic, halloween fic, sex talk references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: It's a Monday morning, Mitchell's hardcore studying Frankenstein, and suddenly he's being pulled out of class because his older brother is here to pick him up.Problem?Mitchell doesn't have an older brother.Second problem?Travis Stoll doesn't know when to stop, and Mitchell only has one weakness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt via tumblr user booklovindreamer13 who requested a Conchell fic and, because I have no self-control when it comes to my Aphrodite children, I agreed and accidentally created this monster. Also, special thanks to Elisa, who made some really terrific fanart for Hands Cupping Sparklers, and who is just a delightful person in total.  
> title taken from "Love Potion Number Nine" by the Searchers.

“Mitchell?”

He glanced up, already overly aware of all the eyes on him. Ms. Talian, the school’s attendance officer, stood in the doorway clutching at a small slip of paper. She was a tiny, thin woman, and she hardly spoke, but she was always kind to him when Sebastian dragged his feet in the morning and wound up getting them both late passes.  

“Gather your things, please.” She told him, her voice hardly loud enough to be heard from the other end of the classroom. His classmates glanced over to him, the middle school ‘ooooooooo’ unsaid but still in the quiet air.

Mitchell paused, a single second of hesitation in the panic that was starting to climb up his chest. He’s never been picked up early before, not even when he was sick, and Sebastian’s parents hadn’t mentioned anything. Confusion and slight anxiety ran through his mind, and this only reminded him of how he was never good in an emergency. He swallowed, gathering his English books - _The Kite Runner_ , _Frankenstein_ \- and stood on wobbly legs.

As soon as they were both in the hallway and right as Ms. Talian got a good look of his face, her quiet voice was quick to reassure him.

“Your older brother called.” She told him, her hand a steady anchor on his shoulder, “He’s picking you up early, something about a vacation?” She frowned, “The office is usually notified a few days in advance for these circumstances, just so you know.”

“Sebastian?” He breathed out, not prepared for the way his mind was racing for answers. _Older brother?_ The only thing he had close to that was Seb’s older brother - Reed - but he was in Miami, studying art, not on the other side of the country, picking Mitchell up from school barely an hour after he got here. He thought briefly of his numerous other half-siblings, unsure whether the hidden knife at this ankle should be drawn.

She cocked her head to the side. “Sebastian never showed up for his first class - his father called him in sick.”

And it was almost an honest to gods struggle resisting the urge to beat his head against the wall of lockers in frustration. Sebastian _had_ in fact walked into school today, right at Mitchell’s side, actually - but he _had_ also been seen chatting up Damien, from Mitchell’s Trig class, that morning, so it wasn’t hard to think up of what had happened.

“Oh, I totally forgot.” He muttered, wishing his brother had at least given him a heads up. This was going to be awkward then - if it _was_ indeed Reed. He was nice, and seemed genuinely interested in Mitchell when he had come home for Christmas, but Mitchell usually relied on the support of Sebastian’s ability to never shut the hell up to keep the conversation going when Mitchell ran out of words.

Ms. Talian only nodded at his weak excuse, handing over the small note. “Your brother’s waiting in the office, go grab your stuff and he can sign you out.”

Mitchell nodded, following her instructions quickly. He paused outside the office door, his drilled in instincts causing a slight hesitation in his step.

Peyton, the young office assistance with the highest, squeakiest voice Mitchell had ever head, could be heard even when Mitchell was a few feet from the door. He wanted to roll his eyes at her giggle, but froze at the her words.

“- _Stoll,_ huh? That’s a peculiar last name.”

“Well, it runs in the family.”  There was a moment of shared laughter, and this time Mitchell didn’t even bother fighting the urge to slam his head into the metal lockers.

He took a deep breath, his eyes already rolling and head aching, and turned into the office.

“Dearest brother!” He was greeted loudly as he turned the corner, and Travis grinned widely, reaching over to rub his hand through Mitchell’s hair. Mitchell took another deep breath, swallowing down the low scream that wanted to erupt at the action. Travis, unnoticing or uncaring, swung an arm over Mitchell’s stiff shoulders. “It’s _so_ nice to see you! It’s been ages, hasn’t it?”

“Travis.” Mitchell clenched his teeth, his fists in balls. “What are you doing here.”

“Family vacation.” Travis grinned widely, his voice loud enough to be heard from the front desk. He observed Mitchell’s face for a moment. “Do you not remember?” He frowned, sighing a bit. “Oh Mitchell, pooh bear, I know how forgetful you are, but how in the world could you forget about our _vacation_?”

“Slipped my mind.” Mitchell gave him a stiff grin, watching as Travis scribbled on the office sign out sheet.

Travis, shooting a wide, flirting grin over his shoulder towards Peyton, lead them both out of the office.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Mitchell hissed, throwing Travis’s arm off him once they were in the clear. “How do you even know where I go to school?” He clenched his jaw, “Don’t answer that.”

Travis tsked, cocking his hip out and looking ridiculous. “Now Mitchell, c’mon. This is round two of our delightful tradition, c’mon doll put two and two together. What do you _think_ I’m doing?”

“Disrupting my life?”

“More like stealing you away for an amazing time you’ll remember forever.” Travis corrected him, flicking Mitchell’s nose. He began wandering off, probably fully expecting Mitchell to follow him, “Now let’s go jellybean, we have a ton of things to get done before - ”

“I have a history test today.” Mitchell scowled, grabbing onto Travis’s arm to pull him back. “I _have_ to stay. It’s worth twenty percent of my grade!”

Travis sighed, hidden humor still lurking in his eyes. “You know any other demi-god would face off with a harpy just to skip out on school, right?” He cut himself off, thinking for a second. “Except maybe an Athena kid. They seem to _enjoy_ going against the laws of nature and physics.”

Mitchell sighed, the sound full of frustration. “And, _apparently_ , that weird Aphrodite son. I can’t leave.”

Travis huffed out a sigh, looking half-annoyed half-amused for a second, before clapping his hands together. “Listen. I _totally_ promised my dear, hopelessly in love, innocent young brother that I would deliver you in one relative piece with _at least_ half of your sanity intact.” He shrugged helplessly, leaning against the row of lockers. “If _you_ want to be the one to break the news to lover boy that your pretty lil’ face ain’t showin up, I can set up a video chat right now.”

Mitchell froze in place for a moment, unsure whether or not to call Travis’s bluff.

As if sensing Mitchell’s thoughts, Travis pulled out a sleek smartphone, probably charmed by the Hecate cabin to hide half-bloods, and pulled up Connor’s contact. Travis wiggled the phone, holding it out, and Mitchell released the breath building up in his chest. Connor’s small icon grinned at him, making an obscene gesture at the camera, and Mitchell had to stifle his laugh.

He sighed, glaring at the older Stoll brother, but continued to glance back at Connor’s grinning photo.

It _had_ been a few weeks since Mitchell last saw his boyfriend.

And he would always be able to make up the test. He was a good student, and his sick days were basically nonexistent. His teachers loved him. He could totally just…

Gods, he was such a pushover when it came to that smile.

“Fine.” He relented, ignoring Travis’s cocky grin. “I’ll blow off my test. And maybe fail out of school. All for your infamous, horrible game of kidnapping.”

“Hey.” Travis shrugged, secretly relieved, and walked towards the exit, this time with Mitchell in tow. “It’s not _my_ fault Halloween’s on a Monday this year. Now let’s get going.” He paused, an evil glint in his eye, “We still have to pick you up a costume.”

* * *

“Now, as you know, each cabin usually takes a theme for the big amazing Halloween bash, which is amazingly and spectacularly, thrown and sponsored by the Hermes cabin -”

“Yes, I know.” Mitchell cut him off before he could continue. “And what’s Aphrodite’s? As much as I love standing in a dingy costume store on the bad part of town every Monday morning, I’d like to actually get this shopping trip over before the holiday ends.”

Travis rolled his eyes at his words and told him, examining some knock-off superhero costume.

“Disney?” Mitchell questioned in surprise, He thought for a moment, considering. “Glad to know it’s PG this year, at least.”

“You could always go as Merida.” Travis offered, grinning, “Connor could go on about your skill with an arrow for hours. Not sure if that’s a euphemism, though.”

Mitchell choked on a laugh, despite his best efforts, and Travis looked pleased.

“Glad to know I’m still hilarious.” He nodded happily. Without looking, or maybe he just knew, he picked up a random costume and snapped it towards Mitchell. “Try this one.”

Mitchell grabbed it with surprise, turning over to see the picture. He considered it and shrugged, folding his jacket and placing it to the side.

“Where’s Connor?” He asked, pulling his shirt off in favor of the weird, slightly itchy sash.

“What, am I not good enough for you?” Travis clenched at his chest, overdramatic in every sense of the word. “That wounds a man, I hope you know.”

Mitchell shot him a look, “Where’s my boyfriend, Stoll. You know, the only reason I’m willing throwing myself into this mess.”

Travis relaxed, “Still picking up Katie, I presume. Builds up the suspense that way.” He finished, winking at Mitchell.

Mitchell ignored him, fixing the - shorts? - without crumpling the delicate fabric. He frowned, turning to the other boy. “So? How’s this one?”

“It matches your hair.” Travis observed, “And from a completely neutral point of view, I think Connor will be really pleased with it.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “Stop checking me out.” He warned Travis, who only held up his hands in mock surrender. Mitchell checked the mirror again, messing with the hem. “You’re only saying that because I’m basically shirtless. Who even designed this costume? Did they run out of fabric or something?”

“I’m think that’s the style.” Travis told him, as if a secret. He checked his watch, “Hurry up and get dressed, we’re gonna miss our ride.”

Mitchell froze for a second, his hands hovering over the waistband of his costume. “Travis.” And Mitchell had to struggle to keep his voice even. “How exactly are we getting back to Camp Half Blood?”

“Hmm?” Travis hummed, his eyes glued to his smartphone.

“Travis dear.” Mitchell’s voice was thin but patient, he had several younger siblings after all, and he waited until the other boy looked up.

“What?” Travis finally asked, the silence going on for a few moments after he looked up.

“How are we getting there exactly? You know, the place hundreds of miles from where we currently stand?”

“Oh,” Travis waved his hand through the air, dismissing him. “Magic.”

Mitchell had to bite the inside of his cheek. “And what do you mean by ‘magic’?”

Travis rolled his eyes. “You ask too many questions. Magic, Hecate cabin, portal, etcetera.”

“ _Etcetera?_ ” Mitchell exclaimed, pulling off the last bit of the costume. He wished he had wore something better today, rather than Sebastian’s worn designer jeans and a washed out bottom-up, but figured today of all days, it wouldn’t really matter.

Travis waved his hand through the air again, tossing his phone to the side. “It’s nothing for you to worry your pretty lil’ mind about. Now let’s go, we got -” He paused, cocking his head to the side, considering. “Twenty minutes to beat the Romans to the portal, and I am _not_ dealing with the literal cast of _300_ today.”

Mitchell considered arguing, he really did, but then he considered what would come along with arguing. Staying in this shady store a minute longer than necessary, for example, and being forced to listen as Travis defensively argued the usage of the word _etcetera._

Mitchell sighed. He had several younger siblings, yes, but that only meant that he knew to choose when to fight his battles. And right now, half naked with the wrong Stoll brother, was not that time.

He got dressed, didn’t protest when Travis paid, and allowed himself to be introduced to what “magic, etcetera” really meant.

And introduced he was.

* * *

“I am never traveling with you again.”

“Aw baby, you say that now like you’ll have a choice in the matter next time.” Travis cooed which only made the constant ‘Please punish Travis in the face’ urge harder to resist.

He didn’t understand how Katie could do it. Katie was cool, and level-headed, and Mitchell always thought of her as a friend. She was graceful under pressure, and cursed like a sailor afterwards. She was spit-fire with strawberries, and Mitchell had no idea how she managed to blend smoothly with Travis salt-and-itching-powder Stoll.

Travis was always a bit less when she was around, a bit distracted with her while attempting to _be_ the distraction for her. Mitchell wished she was here now, smoothing back her frizzy hair, to help smooth back Travis’s nervous energy as well.

Also, Mitchell missed his boyfriend, who was currently still wrapped up in bringing her back. Sue him.

The portal to camp was…effective. It brought them to camp, yes, and managed to make it happen in a matter of seconds, yes, but at the moment Mitchell is still a bit unsure if he left his stomach back in San Francisco.

Travis, almost immediately swarmed by his siblings – all demanding different bits of information for the party later that night – was too easy to slip away from. He had his own bits of trouble to deal with – all affectionately named cabin ten campers.

His cabin – a literal sight for his sore, deprived eyes – was appropriately decorated, more skill and thought in the decoration then most. As he walked up he spotted a few smiling pumpkin stickers on the wooden door, so incredibly out of place in the skilled design, and grinned at Sabrina’s hand in the proceeds.

He swung the door open, expecting the chaos that threatened to overthrown the Aphrodite cabin every day, and was surprised to see the cabin almost completely empty.

“There’s more of you. Like, at least three more of you, I’m certain of it.” Mitchell observed, his voice dull as he leaned against the doorframe.

Micah’s head flashed up, and he laughed, grinning. “Mitchell!” He jumped up, throwing his book to the side. Asher, jumping up and joining him, smiled widely, “We didn’t know you were coming back for Halloween!”

“I didn’t either.” He laughed, pulling his younger brother in for a hug. “It was last minute and complete unexpected.”

“Stolls?” Asher guessed, shooting him a grin. Mitchell pulled away, giving them both a knowing grin.

“Stolls.” Mitchell agreed, suppressing a wide smile. “Where is everyone? I haven’t seen the cabin this empty since the Ares cabin had their shirtless wrestling competition last summer.”

Micah huffed out a laugh, “Check the camp store.” He advised, picking up the magazine he was flipping through and tucking it into his side pocket. “I really wish we could catch up, but I’m meeting Lou in a few minutes - see you later?” He asked hopefully.

Mitchell nodded happily, pulling him into a half hug and choosing to follow his advice.

Asher wordlessly joined him as he turned to leave the cabin, the air in-between them happy and laced with excitement. 

“How’s California treating you?” Asher asked, still grinning with slight surprise at him. “Meet any cute guys?”

Mitchell sighed out a laugh. “Just this one Hermes kid that keeps coming around. Think he’s got a crush on me, at this point.”

Asher laughed, “I guess I should be glad there’s basically no Hermes kids in Wyoming. That’d just be a disaster.”

“That’d be hard considering _no one_ lives in Wyoming.” Mitchell joked, shoving his shoulder.

“What can I say, Mom can’t resist a good cowboy.” Asher thought for a second. “Well, actually, cowgirl. I’m still confused on how our mom made that happen.”

“I learned to never question it.” Mitchell told him, as if a secret, before they both laughed.

“Oh yeah, we gave Sabrina _The Talk_.”

Mitchell hummed. She had to be told sometime, after all. “How’d she take it?”

“Very....positively.” Asher looked like he was biting down a laugh.

“Really?” He thought back to the last time they’d given the talk. A few years ago, he thought, to Lacey and Sophia. He winced. There had been crying. Mostly by him.

“Yup.” Asher popped the word, and he gestured towards the camp store as they approached like it was something grand. “Just look.”

He took a few hesitant steps forward, not really sure what he was seeing, before a voice - Lacey’s voice - yelled out.

“Mitchell’s here!” Lacey threw herself into his side, her arms tight around his waist. Sophia, always only a step or two behind the other girl, was next, grabbing onto his other side.

Scarlett glanced over to him with a dismissing look, as if all along she knew he was coming. Probably, knowing her. The girls pulled away from him, beaming at each other and then Mitchell.

Piper grinned from her place at the counter, muticolored papers spread out before her. “Mitchell! I had no idea you were coming! It’s so glad to see you!”

“You _have_ a costume, right?” Drew glared at him. Stefan, beside her and shirtless for some odd, probably questionable, reason, rolled her eyes at her mean voice.

“Yes I do.” He reassured her, “I would never put our winning title at such a stake.”

She eyed him suspiciously, passing a small bag over to her side to where - yeah, _wow,_ okay - Sebastian was lounging.

Sebastian only shrugged and continued throwing a small ball in the air, and Mitchell didn’t even _want_ to get into that right now. What was more important, it seemed, was what his dear siblings were actually _up to_ in the camp store.

“What…” Mitchell sighed, hanging his head. “What are you guys _doing?_ ”

There was a small squeak at the very end of the counter, and Mitchell was surprised to look over and see Sabrina there, sitting atop several books and a particularly tall chair, but there nonetheless.

“We’re promoting positive sexual health!” Sabrina beamed, holding out a small bag. “Want one?”

Mitchell colored, mortification clear in his eyes and red spots clear on his neck. “Um. I’m - I’m good. I’m fine. Um. Thanks.”

“You should never feel ashamed of your sexual desires, Mitchell.” Sabrina frowned from her far place on the counter, “Do you want a pamphlet?”

Valentina - the new Aphrodite daughter that arrived a few weeks ago - giggled at that, holding up the folded paper to cover her wide lipsticked grin.

Mitchell covered his eyes with his hands, dropping them a moment later to stare at the rest of them. “So. Again. What are you guys _doing?”_

“ _I’m_ handing out the condoms.” Stefan grinned wickedly, gesturing to his bare chest. “I feel like I’m going to be needing them.”

Asher laughed, throwing a foil packet at his brother. “ _You_ just want to flirt with all the guys picking up the Trojan Magnums.”

Stefan shrugged helplessly, “I am how mom made me.”

“Shut up, you’re like 12.” Sophia rolled her eyes, straightening out a wrinkle in the tablecloth.

Stefan dropped the bag in his hands,  looking deeply offended. “I am _older_ than _you_.”

“Why are you doing all this?” Mitchell interrupted, glancing around, spotting several filled shoeboxes.

Stefan, still shooting cross looks over at Sophia, only huffed out an annoyed sigh and didn’t answer.

“It’s never too early to educate safe sex. And, while we’re also educating about abstinence, that’s just not very realistic for large groups of teenagers.” Scarlett spoke up, peeking over Stefan’s shoulder.” Make sure to hand out those packets of lube too, we’ll be thanked tomorrow.”

“Is this all necessary?” Mitchell frowned, eyeing their set-up. “I don’t think Chiron would exactly approve of this.”

Drew rolled her eyes, organizing the pamphlets. “I’m sure Chiron will find this much more preferable than having a bunch of half-demi-god rugrats running around this time next year.”

“Tonight’s the biggest party of the year, Mitchell.” She waved around a pamphlet, “Sex is going to happen.”

 _“I know.”_ Mitchell sighed, “But do we really need such an...elaborate set up?”

Stefan rolled his eyes, like _Mitchell_ was being the ridiculous one here.

Scarlett spoke up before Stefan could get in another comment – probably one so laced with sarcasm and bite that Mitchell would briefly wonder why he even came home – and her voice was sharp and even with authority Mitchell was unaware she held.

“It’s time to go get dressed.” She announced, crossing her arms. “We have a few subs to cover our shift while we’re gone, and if we want to have enough time for everyone to get ready – as Sebastian will inevitably hog the bathroom –“ She cut herself off to glare at their brother, who only shrugged.

“This doesn’t happen in a minute.” He only said, gesturing to himself, not really bothered. 

“That’s obvious.” She rolled her eyes, continuing, “We have to leave now if we want to be ready for the rush to the camp store before the party. We have maximum two hours, does everyone understand?” She was met with a sea of nodding heads, and looked pleased to lead everyone back to the cabin.

Scarlett grabbed onto his arm before he could enter the cabin, her gaze serious.

“Mitchell.” She spoke seriously, as if she were planning another one of her revenge plans. “I understand you haven’t had the time to see your boy toy yet –“

“His name’s Connor, and you know that.” He corrected her, not really bothered.

“- And I know because of that your focus is off. But I need to know your head is in the game, alright? And if it isn’t, then get it there because _losing. isn’t. an. option_.” She told him, danger in her voice.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, pulling back his arm. “Yes _High School Musical,_ my head’s in the game. It’ll be hard, not swooning at the mere thought of my boyfriend, but I’ll manage.”

Scarlett nodded seriously, taking his words as fact. She let him turn back into their cabin, where the familiar chaos was just beginning to kick back up, and he quickly dressed. 

The next hour was a frenzy of steaming curling irons, red hot strengtheners, and coughing over hair spray. He gave all his effort to curling Lacey’s soft hair – it was so silky and smooth, but that only meant it slipped out of his hands and out of every hairstyle. He managed a few loose beach curls, hairspraying the hell out of it, and smiled faintly as she bounced off to change. 

“We are _winning_ this year.” Scarlett announced, shooting their siblings a death glare. She was very insistent upon this fact, and Mitchell would be suspicious if the same thing hadn’t been happening since her first holiday at camp.“Everyone _is_ going all out.”

“We _get_ it, Scarlett.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, elbowing her out of the way so he could use the mirror. “You say that like we haven’t won for that past three years.”

She huffed after him, but didn’t attempt to claw his eyes out so, yeah, that’s definitely an improvement.

“Drew, status report.” She snarled instead, pulling at her flowing purple skirt.

Drew cleared her throat, pausing for a moment to gather their attention. Her blood red lipstick frowned, and her folded her hands very carefully as they each turned to listen quietly. Drew, after all, was the best spy out of all of them.

“The Hermes and Apollo cabins are too busy one upping each other to the point where they don’t even care about the competition anymore. Their whole Marvel verse DC thing is cool, but they’re getting sloppy.” Drew told them, starting off easy with information any of them could have predicted. “The Athena kids are too interested in getting their facts right about their literary characters then to put any energy into being any kind of flashy.” She blew a huff of air through her bands, “Wes’s Mark Watney costume is pretty cool, but also comes with a minute long description on its accuracy that later rolls into a book vs. movie one-man debate.” She paused, taking a breath and rolling her eyes.

“What about the Big Three kids?” Stefan whispered, his voice serious and low.

She waved her hand through the air, dismissing his concern. “Star Wars. Nothing too original, and they’re too small to be any sort of threat. Same with the Demeter kids - Sailor Scouts - but their costumes are lacking.”

They nodded gravely, taking in the information.

“So who’s our biggest competition?” Piper spoke up, her eyes analyzing.

Drew sighed, “Ares have been keeping their theme on the downlow, and I have no idea what to expect from them. But they’ve never been a serious threat to begin with.” She paused for a moment, weighing her words. “Also -” She swallowed, “The Hephaestus cabin. There’s a rumor - “ She sighed. “They’re going as the Transformers.”

The initial second of quiet after the announcement was frightening, each one of them staring at her in shock and disbelief.  

“You mean...:” Piper glanced away, her eyes a bit wide. “They’re...building their costumes?”

Drew said nothing, only nodded, her eyes on the ground.

“We’re screwed.” Stefan declared, sliding off Sophia’s bunk where he’d been leaning. “We might as well just shrivel up and sweep ourselves under the rug right now.”

“Not cute.” Scarlett scowled, kicking him in the side. “Get up, you’re going to ruin your costume.”

“Transformers…” Asher sighed, his voice in awe. “That’s gonna be…”

“If you finish that sentence with amazing, you’re disowned.” Scarlett snapped. She huffed, fluffing up her hair and straightening up. “We’re just gonna have to be better. Easy, as we already are.”

Piper nodded, “We’ve put a lot of work into each of our costumes, and we can’t let the idea that they might be better ruin us.”

“It’s all about the confidence.” Sebastian butted in, the first wise thing he’s said all day.

This, at least, seemed to calm the major nerves of the younger kids.

“Back to work!” Mitchell declared, “We’ve got half an hour before we have to be back at the store, let’s work some Disney magic!”

This, along with his sibling’s words, seemed to help the overall mood. Tentative nerves shifted to nervous excitement, and worried eyes smoothed into twinkling.

Although, at this point, all that twinkling was probably coming off of Stefan’s body.

“I hadn’t realized Aladdin wore so much…” Mitchell rubbed his fingers together, his nose scrunching up. “Body glitter.”

“You clearly weren’t watching the same film then.” Stefan traced around his eye with a black liner pencil, “Did you _see_ that boy when he was running around as a prince? He would have totally been a fan of a bit of classy diamond powder.”

“Body glitter isn’t exactly the height of sophistication, so probably not.” Mitchell grinned, leaning in the mirror to fix with his hair a bit.

Without a word, Stefan held out the eyeliner to him, busy with examining his own eyes. Mitchell considered the offering – he _did_ want to impress Connor, just a bit, and he was incredibly good with a good ol’ fashion pencil, and it _was_ Halloween…

“Got that in green?” He only asked, unsurprised when only a second later, Scarlett was holding out the color to him. He shrugged, taking it with a thanks, and carefully applied a thin line around his eyes, smudging it a bit to blend better against his pale skin. It matched his costume nicely, and complimented the forest green of his hair.

He ruffled up his hair a bit, grinning a bit as the things he knew drove Connor crazy, and didn’t fight off the bubble of excitement that came with the thought of the other boy.

“Mitchell, look!”

He turned at his sister’s voice, and immediately broke out in a smile at the sight of them.

“I’m Lilo.” Lacey grinned, and gestured to Sophia. “She’s Stitch. Aren’t we cute?”

“Not as cute as _me_.” Sebastian shoved himself in between them, plucking the eye liner pencil from Sophia’s surprised fingers, and disappearing behind them.

“Hey!” Sophia frowned, already half turned to start yelling.

“You were done anyways.” Mitchell reassured her, facing her towards him. “Your eyes look great, but you already smeared your lipstick.” He handed her color of the night over - MAC, of course, _Dew_ to match her blue costume - and let Lacey help simmer her down.

Mitchell turned to the mirror, ready to perfect the last final details, and paused, half-turning towards his brother.  

“Who are you suppose to be?” Mitchell gave him a dull, bored look, “You’re not even wearing a costume.”

“I am too!” Sebastian protested, spinning from his place in front of the mirror, gesturing to his short brown compression shorts and messy hair. “I’m _Tarzan,_ duh.”

“ _Duh_ , Mitchell.” Asher repeated with a grin, fixing his wig. His eyeliner looked surprisingly well, for a beginner. Must be an Aphrodite kid birthright, perfect eyeliner skills.

Sabrina bounced out of their shared bathroom, her blonde curls pulled into a perfect bun on her head. Drew, the best hair stylist of them all, followed out after her, a fond smile in place.

“We’re matching!” Sabrina squealed, bouncing excitedly towards him. “I’m Tinker Bell!”

Mitchell smiled, “I had no idea! I have my own little fairy and I didn’t even know!” He picked her up, hugging her tightly. “Missed you, Tinker.”

She gushed at him for a few more moments, playing with the leaves hanging off his costume and his newly green hair before getting distracted by Valentina’s gorgeous red gown and bouncing away.

Micah came up beside him, fixing his circle glasses. “We ready? I had to leave Lou Ellen in charge of the booth and I’m pretty sure she plans on signing over the ownership of everything there to the first person who approaches.”

Mitchell reached out, smoothing out a few wrinkles in his brother’s dark green tank top. He’d always liked that movie. “I’ll start rallying the troops, you can head over now and make sure our legacy is still under the Aphrodite name.”

He shuffled a few more of them out - Sophia and Lacy, excitedly babbling on about the party later tonight, and Sebastian, whom  Mitchell literally had to shove out of the direction of the mirror. Asher, snickering and leading Sabrina out by her hand, laughed out loud at that and ruffled Mitchell’s hair for his _good work._

He was about to lead Stefan out, letting the rest of them trail out of their own, when he caught sight of his newest sister,  half turning half reaching behind her, struggling with the low zipper down her back.

He waved his brother on, turning back to Valentina.

“Need some help?” He smiled softly, coming up from behind her.

She smiled graciously, turning and sweeping up her dark curls so he could easily glide the red dress together.

“Thank you.” She told him, her words slightly traced with an accent. She sat on her cot, pulling her shoes towards her.

“How are you adjusting?” He asked, joining her on the bunk. She had a few very photos tapped to her bunk, most of her new family at camp, but there was one of her and curly-haired toddler grinning at the camper

“ _Mi hermano._ ” She smiled softly, running her fingers over the glossy surface. “Mortal. But he’s safer without me.” She shrugged, turning her attention back to her strappy heels. “I’ve always drawn too much attention. He doesn’t need that.”

“You have all been very kind to me.” She smiled softly, before pausing. “Except for Drew, but I have come to understand that she loves very differently.”

“She beat up anyone for you yet?” Mitchell asked, laughter in his words.

She dunked her head, letting her curls curtain over her shoulder. “My first week I thought she hated me, but then I saw her right hook some Hermes jerk after he tripped me in the Mess Hall.” She laughed, “She helped me get cleaned up and made me swear never to tell anyone.”

Mitchell smiled softly, remembering the few times she’d done the same for him.

“C’mon,” He grabbed onto her delicate hand and she pulled herself up, a surprising amount of strength hidden in her thin body.

They walked to the camp store together, talking softly between them, and it was nice. Valentina wasn’t as loud or as overdramatic as some of their other siblings, but more quiet, which Mitchell could always appreciate. She was sharp and intelligent, and a small, hidden part of himself likened her to his late sister.

Our cabins began to spill out onto the lawn, all dressed in their own costumes, and began drifting towards the camp store, mostly curious.

Mitchell glanced up from his place on the counter - Sabrina had shoved a handful of pamphlets at him with an order to separate them - and caught sight of the campers jogging towards them.

The Ares and Aphrodite cabins have always had a pretty good relationship, despite their parental influence and others expectations.

If anything, that would be Silena’s final legacy.

Drew gave out a heavy sigh as she spotted them, probably out of relief at the sight of their less-than-extravagant costumes. They were all very well done, and Mitchell could easily spot Roxy’s - one of the younger Ares girls who was an absolutely amazing artist - careful hand in every costume. Clarisse lead them out, a playful scowl in place as she beelined towards them

“ _he Walking Dead_ cast.” Mitchell nodded in approval as soon they were in earshot. “You guys look great.”

Clarisse adjusted her brass knuckles, “You bet your love-sick ass we do.” She told him, her voice rough but happy. She grinned, shoving his shoulder in what she probably thought was a playful manner. Mitchell winced, but grinned widely at her enthusiasm. Her siblings, following her lead to the camp store and not far behind, all barked out laughs as they approached.

Sherman, the Ares co-counselor with Clarisse, knelt down and tipped his sheriff hat at Sabrina. “Seen any walkers ‘bout, little lady?” He asked, his southern drawl working his costume wonderfully. His tan sheriff button up was appropriately dirtied up with dark copper and mud patches, and a silver gun hung loosely at his side.

She giggled, looking over his shoulder, and pointed. “There’s one!”

Archer, the youngest Ares kid, was currently covered in rotting flesh make up and a torn flannel shirt, howled and scratched at the grass, enjoying the attention. Roxy huffed out a sigh, poking him with one of her - hopefully fake or at the very least _dulled -_ katanas.

“He thinks he’s a werewolf.” Eliza, a few years younger then him - around Lacey’s age, rolled her eyes. “He won’t stop barking.”

Mitchell huffed out a laugh, “A zombie werewolf? We knew you’d try and step it up to match our skill but _come on._ ” He teased.

Roxy scoffed, rolling her eyes. “ _As if.”_ She quoted, reminding Mitchell of their _Clueless_ viewing party over the summer. She was a total Cher, in Mitchell’s opinion.

Mark, a cross-bow slung over his shoulder, leaned over the counter, eyeing their set up with interest. He spoke quietly to Ellis, who only shook his head at the other boys words and adjusted his worn baseball cap.

Clarisse stepped up beside them, getting a good look at their set-up.

“Do you want a gift bag?” Sabrina spoke up, holding it out with hope in her eyes,

Clarisse smiled warmly, “I would _love_ one.” She told Sabrina, her voice kind.

“Yeah, I’m sure Chris would _love_ one too.” Ellis chuckled, not even shrinking away from the death glare pointed his way.

Mark elbowed his brother roughly, and even from a few feet away Mitchell winced at the force behind him. But Ellis only grinned, pulling at Mark’s vest and pushing him away.

Scarlett leaned towards the Ares kids, her eyes tracing over Mark’s costume with an attention that had her intentions very clear.

The Ares cabin had this weird ‘ _I’ll always back you up in a fight dude-bro, but in the meantime I’m totally going to pound your face in_ ’ bond between all of them. One of them was always grinning around a black eye, or nursing some sort of injury they were too proud of to get treated. This usually lead to some sort of treatment ambush by the Apollo cabin, which would inevitably excite the entire camp and lead to an improv game of war. It was an entire process, one that happened a few times a summer at least, that they all pretended to unexpect.

Scarlett grinned, hunger in her eyes. “I’ve had my eye on him for while.” She nodded in approval at Mark’s costume, eyeing his exposed arms. She fished a foil packet out of one of the gift bags and gave Mitchell a wicked grin. “Cover me. I’m gonna get some usage out of one of these bad boys.”

Mitchell groaned, covering his eyes, but took her place behind the counter.

His siblings were so weird.


	2. Chapter 2

A few young girls - Hermes, he’s guessing from the curl in their hair and the mischief in their eyes - approached the counter, their own superhero costumes flashy and brightly colored.

Lacey’s cheeks flushed as red as her flowery dress. “Hey Alice.”

The Hermes girl grinned, trademark mischief glinting in her eye, and waved at Lacey from over her shoulder. Her Kamala Khan costume was surprisingly well done, and she twisted her long red scarf around her arm as she eyed Lacey with interest. Lacey, stuttering through her sentences the entire time the girls were at the counter, only grew a shade darker as Alice blew her a kiss as she left.

Stefan, an always helpful sideliner, beat his head against the counter in frustration.

Mitchell slid his hand under Stefan’s forehead, not even looking over at his mess of a brother or mess of a flirting sister. Not like he could say much considering the beginning of he and Connor’s relationship, but still.

“Lacey’s got a _cruuuuush_!” Sophia sang out once the girls were completely out of earshot, grinning widely behind an opened pamphlet. Piper snorted at that, filling another few bags to replace the ones taken.

“She’s perfect.” Lacey only sighed, “She’s so funny and adventurous and beautiful and I love her.”

Mitchell groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t go after a Hermes kid, Lacey, they’re only trouble and surprise.”

“Aren’t you like, totally in love with Connor though?” Stefan questioned, fixing his already thin purple vest to expose more of his bare chest.

“Yeah, aren’t you like, totally in love with Connor or something?”  
Mitchell spun around, a grin already blooming across his face. He jumped forward, his arms already reaching around the other boy’s neck. “Connor! You’re here!”

“Of course I’m here.” His hands went around Mitchell’s waist, pulling him in tight for a hug. “I kind of run the place, in case you haven’t heard.”

Mitchell grinned, playfully pushing him away. He immediately contradicted his action by pulling the other boy close right after.

“And you are…” Connor nodded approvingly, “Peter Pan. I approve.”

“Travis said you would.” Mitchell agreed, his wrists still hanging off the other boy’s neck. “And Captain America. Never knew I was so patriotic until this moment.”

Sebastian’s laugh was low behind him, and Mitchell had to take a moment to remind himself he was in front of his _family._

“Hermes is Marvel.” Connor explained, shrugging, and they both ignored Asher’s _Which is technically Disney!_

“So.” Connor gave him a small grin, and Mitchell wanted to kiss it right off of him. And other things. “Sex-ed booth? In the camp store? And you’re getting away with it?”

“You bet your hot ass we are!” Stefan grinned, flicking a pack of lube over at them. Piper rolled her eyes at him - mostly affectionate - and caught Connor’s eye. She was smoothing one of the dental dam packets over the counter before slipping it into one of the bags, speaking clearly.

“Some kids live at camp their whole lives.” Piper shrugged, “It’s important that they - including others who don’t have access to this kind of education - are informed.”

“You get a lil’ gift bag.” Lacey informed him, “Absolutely full of condoms. Want one?”

“Sure.” Connor shrugged, “Got any red, white, and blue?”

Lacey peeked inside one of the bags, “I got neon pink and a few glow in the dark ones in here.”

“Perfect.” Connor grinned, “I’m sure my company will be very pleased.”

Mitchell let out a wobbly sigh, digging his tongue into his cheek to keep his comments to himself.

“Maybe we should get out of here.” He grinned, letting his allure affect the other boy. Not that he needed to use much, no, but it was always fun to see the other boy’s cheeks redden and glow at the use.

Connor was nodding before Mitchell could finish his sentence, “Yes. Yes. I completely, totally, a thousand percent agree.”

“Do you wanna -”

One of the older Hermes girls jogged up to the both of them, breathing heavily and calling their attention towards her. “Connor! We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Something’s totally wrong with the chocolate fountains, and the cotton candy machine is jamming up, not to mention….”

Connor, under his hands, was only growing tenser with each of her words. Mitchell sighed, pecking the other boy softly on the cheek, hiding his disappointment carefully. His thumb swept over the other boy’s cheek, smoothing out the regretful frown on Connor’s face. “Go. We’ll catch up later.”

Connor shot him a grateful, but sorry, look. “I’ll be right back, _I promise.”_

“Go, save the party of the year.” Mitchell gave him a soft smile, pulling away before he could do something ridiculous, like attach himself octopus-like to the other boy. He was feeling especially clingy today, and he didn’t even mind this fact.

He sighed, watching Connor being pulled away in the other direction by his many responsibilities.

He turned back to his siblings, annoyed by their heavy stares. “I’m gonna go mope in our cabin now.” He informed them, turning on his heel. Sure, he was being a bit petty, but _hell_ was it bad to crave more than two minutes with his boyfriend?

He threw himself on his cot, immediately thankful for the comfortable reminder of his true home. His favorite blanket was already spread across the sheets, and he was unsure which of his siblings were to thank for that. His costume was probably getting wrinkled, and he could nearly hear Scarlett’s horrified screech at that, but he despite that he continued to curl into his sheets.

He vaguely heard someone shuffle through the door, and he prayed it was a pitiful soul who wouldn’t bother him. He wanted to wallow in quiet.

His cot began to creak under the increased weight on the side, and he felt a weight lean into his side. He resisted the urge to groan in irritation. He pried open an eyelid, only vaguely surprised to see his older sister leaning over him, a small frown in place.

“What are you doing.” She asked, her voice not even a question.

He resisted the urge to bury his face into his pillow, knowing his makeup would only swear across the fabric and his skin. “Moping. Leave me alone.”

“Why.”

Mitchell sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I just thought we’d be able to have some alone time before the party. Just...talk. I knew he’d be busy, but I forgot how it went.” Mitchell sighed, bringing his arm back down to his side. “The tragedy of having an amazing boyfriend is having to share him with everyone else.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Mitchell vaguely hoped that Drew would take that as her queue to leave. But, as the world scarcely took his hopes to action, she only sighed and leaned in closer.

Drew pulled on his arm. “C’mon, the Hermes kids found an ice cream truck.”

Mitchell paused at that, his disappointment dashed in favor of wide eyes. He allowed himself to be pulled up, staring at her in confusion. “They... _found_ an _ice cream truck_?”

Drew popped her gum at him. “Don’t ask too many questions or Chiron is obligated to take it away. Now c’mon.”

Mitchell observed her for a moment, her fluffing her faux fur spotted coat and black and white wig in the mirror, ignoring his stare.

“You've gotten better.” He told her, his voice soft but unsurprised. “You're kinder.”

Her face wrinkled into a look of disgust, her red lipstick sneering along at him. “Don't insult me.”

Her remark was essentially ruined by Sabrina’s high pitched squeal as the younger girl came crashing into Drew's side, smooching her face into Drew's heavy fur coat.

Drew’s hand came to rest on the back of Sabrina’s head automatically, along with a warning glare shot in Mitchell’s direction.

Mitchell help up his hands in surrender, turning his head to hide his wide grin that threatened to emerge.

“Let’s go, little one.” Drew balanced Sabrina on her hip, brushing her lips over the other girl’s giggling face. She shot a look towards Mitchell, “I’m talking to you as well, little one.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes, “Four months!” He blew air up into his bangs, “You’re older by four months!”

She grinned at that, mostly hidden behind Sabrina’s head. “Four months is still four months. And I am wiser than you by far more.”

He followed her out, fixing his sash on his way out. As much as he wanted to sit in his sadness a moment ago, it wasn’t really the way to spend a holiday. He should be soaking in his sibling's company, enjoying Stefan’s sass, Micah’s eye rolls and Lacey and Sophia’s shared laughter. Also, _ice cream._

Sabrina was going on about the kind of ice cream she wanted - an orange creamsicle, apparently - when they paused in their tracks, a bit shocked, a bit hysterical, completely amused at the sight that met them.

Chiron stared at them, a runny ice cream drumstick dripping down his knuckles. “Children.” He stated, his voice stiff.

“Chiron.” They greeted, their voices neutral and free from emotion. All except Sabrina’s, who voice was laced with a soft giggle.

“I will be going now.” He told them, looking away from them. “I will be...going now.” He began walking away, ignoring the soft giggles that escaped from Sabrina, and half-turned towards them. “If anyone shall inquire to this event….I do not approve of the alleged thief of the truck.”

“Of course not,” Mitchell agreed smoothly. “We’re all well-aware.”

Chiron nodded his head, “Good...good.” He turned, walking slowly back to the Big House.

They managed to save their laughter until their camp leader was out of sight, and then they were gone.

Drew was giggling like Mitchell had never seen, like she always tried to hide. Sabrina, always the giggler, was beaming with this shared experience, glowing at the rare sound of her idolized sister’s loose laugh.

Mitchell snored on his laughter. “I just, this is amazing.” He shook his head, beginning to walk again. “That was perfect.”

Sabrina, still giggling, was hanging off Drew as always, and beamed when they came into the sight of their siblings. Asher, near the back of the crowd, waved at them as they drew near.

“C’mon matey, the party’s starting.” Asher cocked his head, his wig going a bit off. Mitchell cracked a smile at that, fixing it for his brother. Asher nodded in thanks, leading them both towards the increasing music, and disappeared into the crowd, probably to find his own source of ice cream. Mitchell, trusting the random Demeter boy, took a strawberry cone for himself.

He managed to find a more empty piece of land, a few of his siblings lingering around. Drew disappeared, on the search for a tub of lemon ice cream – her secret pleasure.

“Mitchell!” Piper’s voice yelled right before she was crashing into his side, her arms tight around his waist. “I didn’t get to properly say hello earlier, how are you?”

Mitchell laughed a bit, careful to keep his ice cream cone from smearing all over her. “It’s good to see you, Piper.” He told her sincerely, “It’s has been great, I love California.”

Piper pulled away, grinning as she did so. “Living in the mortal world with Sebastian, huh? How’s that going?”

Mitchell groaned playfully, “I love him, I do.” He began, Piper erupting into laughter already. “But I swear to the gods if that boy doesn’t stop flirting with every pair of legs that walks by I will shoot an arrow through him.”

A voice spoke up, interrupting the end of his sentence. “Don’t worry, I get enough arrows shoved through me to keep me happy.” Sebastian walked by, his hips a sway, his voice a breeze.

Piper started crackling over Mitchell’s groan as he covered his eyes.

“I hate you!” He called after his brother.

“See you at home, darling!” Seb shouted back, smirking, as he turned to grin at some faintly smiling Athena girl.

Mitchell sighed, rolling his eyes, and hoped to the gods his brother was being safe.

“Who’s running the booth?” Mitchell asked, changing the subject and turning back to Piper. He took a large bite of his strawberry cone. Damn, he loved ice cream, and damn did he deserve it.

“Stefan and Valentina are running it until 7, and then we’ll leave the pamphlets and gift bags on a table so we can all enjoy the party.” She swept her hair over her shoulder, making a face at a stray leaf caught in the thick locks. She sighed, “I hate wearing it loose. It just gets...everywhere.”

“Try some of Scarlett’s product.” He advised, tipping his cone at her. “Scarlett’s got the thickest hair ever; her product will keep anything from catching in it.”

She nodded, looking thoughtful. “I just might.” She smoothed the tan fabric over her legs, messing with her blue jeweled necklace for a moment.

“How’s Jason doing?” Mitchell took a bite of his cone, enjoying the taste. The cone was always his favorite part.

She nodded, lighting up with the mention of her infamous boyfriend. “He’s making good process with the minor gods cabins - he just finished the Nyx and Hemera cabins. Annabeth’s been helping design them, they look _great._ ”

Mitchell hummed, Annabeth’s many forced Greek history lessons coming back to him. “Night and daylight, huh? They must look cool. I’ll have to stop by.”

She nodded in excitement, looking ready to continue on, before Sabrina was pulling onto the bottom of her tan skirt and giving Piper a significant look.

Piper shot him an apologetic look. “I promised to take Sabrina to one of the trick of treating events the Hermes kids set up. I’ll see you before you leave?” She asked, her voice a bit hopeful.

Mitchell nodded, “Definitely.” He said, meaning it. Piper had gotten so much better at dividing her time up with her siblings, and Mitchell was kind of stupidly proud of her.

Sabrina waved at him as she climbed onto Piper’s back, both of them wearing matching blinding grins as she raced off towards the cabins. Mitchell waved them disappear, the glow in his chest a familiar feeling around his siblings.  

He finished his ice cream and wandered around, watching and absorbing the festive around him. The Demeter cabin was helping caramelize apples, and their single booth alone was successful in filling nearly the entire camp with a heavily fragrance. Some Hermes kids were bent behind the counter he noticed, probably trying to steal some caramel for questionable purposes, and they waved at Mitchell as he passed.  

“Hey.” A voice, deep and familiar in the best ways possible, whispered in his voice, and a pair of warm arms were circling themselves around his bare waist.

A bubble of warmth immediately flared up in Mitchell’s chest. He turned, his hand coming up to cup the other boy’s cheek as it rested on his shoulder. “Hey yourself.”

Mitchell turned in the embrace, so incredibly grateful to see Connor’s face, a bit tired, grinning back at him. “You’re dirty.” He observed, tracing the trail of dirt down the other boy’s face.

Connor wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m always dirty for you, sweetheart.”

Mitchell bit down a laugh at that, grinning and delighted at his boyfriend.

“Sorry about that.” Connor tipped his forehead against the other boy’s, letting his long curls brush against Mitchell’s nose in the movement.

“You had to leave.” Mitchell shrugged, “It happens. You’ll have to make it up for me in other ways, I guess.”

“I can’t do a lot about it.” His fingers traced across Mitchell’s chest, catching on his sash. “But I can do one thing.”

He said this leaning in, brushing his lips across Mitchell’s earlobe. Mitchell’s breath hitched, his own hands coming up to twist in the Connor’s curls, and he was so incredibly thankful for the fact of their isolation. “Yeah? What can you do?” And Mitchell’s words were barely that, more breath than sound.

Connor paused for a moment, his mouth hovering dangerously close to the pale skin on Mitchell’s neck. “I can go get you some punch, that’s what I can do.”

Mitchell froze as Connor pulled away, the absence of the other boy’s heat so sudden that he shivered. “Wait, what?” He was still for a moment before a blush began to climb its way up his chest, “Connor, what?”

Connor’s only answer was his loud, trailing laughter, which, okay, wasn’t a bad answer at all.

Mitchell huffed, a little embarrassed, mostly red. He threw himself down on the nearest log, thankful the area around them was mostly deserted and pouted until Connor was back, still laughing about the entire situation.

“I hate you.” Mitchell swore, taking the colorful cup for himself. He took a hesitate sniff. Watermelon, his favorite. He tried to hide the impressed look he wanted to shoot Connor.

“It’s watermelon.” Connor told him, a bit smug. “Your favorite.”

“Is this spiked? Mitchell asked, swishing the liquid around in his cup.

“‘Course not.” Connor answered, relaxing next to him on the log. He paused, “Why? You want some?”

Mitchell shoved his shoulder into Connor’s chest, no real force behind the movement. “You just want to get me tipsy.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, considering. “You’re very...demanding once you’ve had a few.”

Mitchell ducked his head, red climbing up his exposed chest. “Shut up.”

He laughed, giving Mitchell a look as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Hey, you’re the one who ripped my shirt last time. Just sayin’. I wouldn’t be against it.”

On queue almost, Mitchell’s cheeks burst with a flash of heat, his face no doubt an unflattering shade of tomato. He got _loud_ when he was drunk, and apparently feisty, and neither of these were facts that Connor was never going to let him live down.

Suddenly, just as Mitchell was about to resort with something hilarious and witty, his brother was crouched in front of both of him, grinning.

Sebastian was grinning wickedly at both of them, “We’re putting together a party game to finally get Lacey and that Hermes girl together, you two in? We need warm bodies.”

“What is it with the Aphrodite and Hermes kids?” Mitchell sighed, shooting a playful look towards Connor.

“We’re irresistible.” Connor teased, standing. “Anyways, Alice has been freaking out anytime Lacey looked in her direction for the past two months, this will do us all much good.”

Sebastian smirked at that, “Almost as bad as you were, huh?”

A soft red colored Connor’s cheeks. “I wasn’t that bad.”

Mitchell groaned at that, picking himself off the log and holding out a hand for Connor to take. “You were worst hun.” Mitchell shook his head, “You threw food at me. Multiple times. Solely for attention.”

“I did no such thing and you have no proof.” Connor told him, taking Mitchell’s hand and following him. Sebastian was already few yards ahead of them, apparently bored of their banter and looking for entertainment for tonight.

“Mitchell, just in time.” Scarlett grinned dangerously, flipping her long dark curls over her shoulder. “Go on, sit. We’re about to begin.”

“What are we playing?” Mitchell asked as he pulled Connor down next to him, proud of the low amount of suspicion coming out in his voice.

Her grin was wide and low, “Seven minutes in Olympus, of course.”

They had played a few times before, of course. It worked wonders for getting their own cabin mates together in situations like this. An Aphrodite kid knew what they wanted, and wasn’t usually afraid to go after it.

Connor was snickering into his shoulder as the game began, one of the male Hermes boys getting picked on in the first round, paired with a shy looking Janus girl.

Lacey, cross-legged and wide-eyed, sat next to Sophia, both girls looking excited and whispering back and forth to each other. Mitchell watched them both with a small smile, and remembered when they first met a few years ago, and how worried Mitchell was they wouldn’t get along. Now, as best friends and sisters, Mitchell couldn’t believe he ever felt that way.

Scarlett pulled out a few decoy couples of course – although, as a rule, the couples were always thoughtful matches that they had always thought would be cute together. The Aphrodite cabin was never much for wasted opportunity. Scarlett drew their attention back, her grin wicked and wide as she swirled her hand around the pot. She always liked to make a show of things, especially like this, especially dressed in that outfit.

Scarlett held up the papers, two little scrolls pressed between her too-sharp fingernails. Her purple skirt, gold circles hanging off the fabric, swirled around her legs and bare feet as she walked, drawing out the process as much as possible. When she spoke, her voice was low and filled with glee.

“Will and Mitchell.” She read out, a devil’s grin on her face. Her dancing eyes landed on Mitchell, already rolling his eyes, and he could tell this had been a part of the plan the entire time.

Mitchell sighed, rolling his eyes. “Really Scarlett?”

“What are you talking about, I have nothing to do with the selection process.” She told him, her voice clear of any emotion, but her eyes filled to the brim with laughter. Connor, the traitor, only shook with laughter against Mitchell’s shoulder.

“I’m going to have sex with Will Solace.” Mitchell told him, unimpressed. “It will be amazing and mind-blowing and I’ll be forced to leave you for him.”

“Have fun, babe.” Connor waved, grinning. “Good luck with dealing with Nico.”

Mitchell clicked his tongue, glaring at him and Scarlett with equal emotion. He carefully avoided Nico’s eyesight though, because Mitchell was a weak, weak man.

He and Will were shoved into the now deserted camp store, the shutters down and low lighting in place.

Will, still laughing, leaned against the counter, eyeing Mitchell with amusement. “Your cabin’s doing, I assume?” He held up a condom in between two fingers, laughter in his eyes.

Mitchell huffed out a sigh suspiciously close to a laugh. “They just don’t know when to stop.”

Will took off his mask, his red suit muted in the semi-darkness. “I mean, I’m totally for it. Less STDs I have to treat, the better.”

They both laughed at that, and Mitchell his lip in a considering manner. “You wanna try and pull something?”

Will eyes were already twinkling with mischief. “What’s the plan?”

Mitchell told him quickly, a mental countdown only reminding him of their dwindling time as he explained. Will nodded, a bit excited, and tucked his mask away.

“Nico won’t believe it.” Will stated confidently, ruffling up his hair. He began undoing the zipper to expose his chest, and Mitchell thanked the gods for whatever divine intervention they granted him to experience this moment.  

Mitchell nodded, agreeing. “But the others just might.” He told Will, stripping the sash across his waist. He messed up his hair a bit, pinching color into his cheeks, and began biting down on his lip, trying to get it to swell up.

He paused, “Do you think Connor will go for it?”

Mitchell flashed him a grin, “Not unless we don’t give him a reason.” Mitchell pulled a tube out of a hidden pocket, gesturing for Will to draw in closer.

“I’m just gonna smear it a bit…” Mitchell wiped a bit of color across the other boy’s lips, Will as still and compliant as a perfect model. Mitchell grinned, admiring the blush of color across Will’s lips, and the exceptionally nice lipstick now staining both of their lips.

“You should - “ Will gestured to Mitchell’s own lips, and Mitchell nodded. He ran his hand over his lips lightly, grinning at their wit.

“Ready?” Mitchell turned their faces, and knew that if anyone walked in at that moment, they would, for all appearances, be kissing.

Will laughed, causing a whisper of hot breath to brush over Mitchell’s face. Just outside the door, he could hear them loudly counting down the time.

5...4...3...2...1!

They were met with wolf whistles almost immediately as the door opened, and they both faked a stumble out, like they were interrupted.

His sister, eyeing and knowing, only rolled her eyes. “Next!” She called, gesturing to some poor blushing pair of girls. It wasn’t Lacey and Alice, not yet, but Mitchell could see how Scarlett’s eyes kept catching on the pair, and how her fingers combed through the papers. They would be up soon.

Will laughed, bumping their hips together. Mitchell grinned, overdramatically coy. “I’ll see you later, Solace!” He bit his lip, mostly for show and also for the brilliant fact of Will’s retreating zipper.

Mitchell turned back to his seat, enjoying the bright red that was currently covering his boyfriend’s cheeks. It was hard to make a Stoll blush. He was allowed to enjoy it when it happened, it was a fact.

“Jealous much, Stoll?” Mitchell grinned, cocking his hip out as he walked back. Almost immediately, the other boy was on him like an octopus, his hands circling around Mitchell’s waist and chest.

“I know what you’re doing.” Connor’s voice was muffled, his face buried in Mitchell’s neck. “You’re putting out of ton of your love child hormones and you’re driving me crazy.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mitchell told him, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Connor’s neck. He liked that place, where he could just tangle his fingers with the short curls at the back of his neck.

Connor huffed out a laugh, “Well, you’re shirtless and that’s basically the same thing. Did you get lucky?”

Mitchell buried his face in Connor’s neck, “Considering I’m sitting in the lap of the cutest boy in camp, I would _definitely_ say I got lucky somewhere.”

“Second cutest. I’m the one who managed to snag an Aphrodite kid, after all.” Connor grinned up at him, “Although, you’re right. I _am_ quite a catch.”

Mitchell hummed, resting his cheek in the other boy’s curls. They were gelled back earlier, to better fit the American Dream inspiration he supposed, but they had broken free of the product hours ago. Like the boy himself, his curls were wild and hard to contain.

And, also like the boy himself, Mitchell enjoyed them the most when they were under his hand.

There was a round of squealing laughter from the group, but neither of the boys were paying them any attention.

“When you are leaving?” Connor asked, his voice low. Mitchell noticed he did that, when he was asking questions he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Lowered his voice, because it was always harder to crack that way. It broke his heart a little every time, and Mitchell could report that it still very much did.

Mitchell brought up his other hand to trace the bright star on Connor’s chest with his fingernail. “The portal closes at midnight.”

“Oh.” He only answered, his arm coming up to circle around Mitchell’s shoulder. “I thought...I don’t know.”

Mitchell swallowed, his hand pausing to sprawl across the image on his chest. Connor’s chest rose and fell with heavy weight, and the other boy took a moment to close his eyes, tipping his head closer to the other boy.

He turned his face into Mitchell’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I could...I can always book a flight.” Mitchell spoke softly, surprising himself. He continued, “I can...I can stay for a bit.”

Connor’s arm tightened around Mitchell, unwilling to let himself hope. “Don’t you have class this week? What about your history test? And that physics project? You’ll miss too much.”

So incredibly touched that he remembered, that he thought of the silly things Mitchell would ramble on about during their Iris messages, he took a moment to bend down and press a dry kiss to the underside of Connor’s throat. He tipped down Connor’s chin, waiting until the other boy showed his brilliant, bright eyes before he spoke.

“I miss you more.” He gave the other boy a small smile. “I’ve got about a year’s worth of absences saved up, and I know for a fact Seb is staying for another few days.” He wanted to shoot a look to where his younger brother was talking up one of the twin Nike counselors - Holly, maybe? - but he didn’t want to pull away from the moment. “I’m staying.” He was sure in that moment, seeing the spark of hope ignite in the other boy’s firework eyes. Mitchell grinned, suddenly so sure of what to say. Of what to do. “I just haven't decided...” Mitchell spoke again, peeking up at him through his eyelashes, “Where am I staying tonight?”

Connor took a deep breath, and even Mitchell could tell how much hope was in that movement. He held out his hand. “I know a place.”

Mitchell grinned, taking his hand. “I look forward to getting the tour.”

* * *

“Back from your Walk of Flame, I see.” Sebastian observed, his grin as vicious as a shark. “This’ll be my...second?”

“Of the night?”

“Of course.” He dismissed, turning back to reapply his eyeliner. Looks like he was still planning on a third. Mitchell ran a hand through his greasy hair, wincing at the dried sweat on his skin.

“Walk of ‘flame’?” Valentina questioned quietly, turning to whomever nearest. There were some unnamable demigods passed out on the floor, and Mitchell was sure half of Aphrodite kids were still missing, but that was expected at this hour, on this morning. It was still dark and hardly four, anyways.

Piper sighed, “Scarlett made it up - because she looks, and I quote, ‘radiant as a damn flame’ during her after-sex walk home.”

“I...see.” She accepted quietly, turning back to massage her sore feet. She had a passed out Ron Weasley in her bed, Hogwarts robes with red hair and all, that she seemed to be tending to.

Mitchell sighed, stepping over a barely dressed Demeter boy, and ignored the lingering scent of alcohol in the air. He made his way over to the showers, wanting nothing more than lavender scented soap and steaming water.

“Where’s Sabrina?” He asked, eyeing Piper, a bit surprised she was here. With Jason, and his entirely empty cabin, he was surprised she’d appeared at all during the party.

“One of Hebe girls hosted a sleepover for the younger kids because she knew that most of the cabins would be otherwise occupied.” She grinned as she said this eyeing, no doubt, the low bruise on his neck that Connor managed to leave. She turned back to polishing the first place trophy in her lap, and Mitchell had no doubt that the trophy was passed on from sibling to siblings with the utmost care all night. “I’m surprised to see you back so early after being…otherwise occupied.”

Mitchell stuck his tongue out, not really caring for his childishness at the moment. He was tired and gross.

Asher passed over one of their fluffier towels without looking, and he’s said it before, and he’ll most definitely say it again, thank the gods for Asher.

“And he didn’t even make you breakfast?” He teased, his eyes twinkling with laughter as Mitchell tried to escape into the bathroom. He paused at that, his body freezing.

Mitchell swallowed, and considered his brother’s words. The towel, just a moment ago worshiped, slipped out of his hands and onto the floor.

“He…” Mitchell sighed, bringing back the details he’d just managed to pushed out of his mind. He gripped the doorway, leaning on it a bit too much. His voice was weak, war-torn. “He bought out a Denny’s.”

There was a pause, and Mitchell hadn't considered how many of his siblings were eavesdropping

“He did….what?”  Lacey’s voice was quiet as she whispered to probably Sophia. Mitchell sighed again, rubbing a hand over his greasy eyes.

“I don’t know how he did it...I really, honestly don’t. But I woke up and there was an amount of food to feed a literal army, or at least the Ares cabin after a workout.” He paused, remembering the true, horrific amount of food that was spread before him only hours before. “There was...so...much...toast.” He shuttered, “Every kind of egg, laid out…”

“Why Denny’s?” Scarlett whispered, disgust screwing up her face. He hadn’t noticed her coming in, but she had apparently heard enough. Without looking, she took the golden trophy from Piper’s lap and cradled it to her chest.

Mitchell shrugged, “I just woke up and...It was everywhere.” He shuttered, “I don’t think I can ever eat breakfast food again.”

“Sounds like a Will Solace wet dream.” Sebastian observed, leaning against the wall, probably now distracted with the words ‘Will Solace wet dream’.

There was a moment of quiet. “Is there….is there any left?” Stefan held up his hands in surrender at their sharp looks, “What? I’m starving. And everyone knows the Mess Hall only serves oatmeal on Tuesdays.” He suddenly grinned, low and suggestive. “I had a hard, long night after all.”

“With that Iris kid?” Sebastian thought for a moment before nodding in approval. “Good job.”

Mitchell held his hands up, pushing the thoughts from his mind. “I’m done - I’m - I’m just gonna shower.” He told them, pulling his borrowed shirt off and turning his back to them.

There was a gasp, “Are those scratches?” Scarlett’s voice was high and absolutely filled with barely hidden glee.

Mitchell sighed, slamming the door on them, and rejoiced in his rare moment of silence. But he smiled softly at their shared bells of laughter, despite what he was feeling in that moment.

Regardless of their craziness, Mitchell wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. 

He paused as several wolf-whistles echoed after the slamming of his door, and briefly reconsidered. 

With the heavy addition of their craziness, Mitchell would probably trade them for a case of Mountain Dew. A six pack, if desperate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super late second chapter! Hope everyone likes it! Can anyone guess the Aphrodite kids costumes?  
> New Conchell fic in the works!  
> follow me on tumblr at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> lol college is weird and writing is hard.  
> I really wanted to get this up before Halloween - so voila! I hope you enjoy! Can anyone guess everyone's costumes? I directly mentioned some but others were left intentionally vague 8) Cyber cookies to the first reviewer to correct guess everyone's costume!  
> Follow me on tumblr for weird 2am tumblr prompts and crying - rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> ~ Rosy  
> P.S. I'm kind of in love with the Ares cabin now. They're so ~~~~misunderstood~~~~ like my poor aphrodite bbs. Also, I'm kind of obsessed with Katie/Travis rn? Potential new fic in the works


End file.
